Such a breakable spout has hitherto been known. A breakable spout having a cover is also known from Patent Literature 1: JP2006-62752 and Patent Literature 2: JP2009-46184.
Specifically, the outer circumferential surface of a spout body on the tip end side is covered with a cover in order to prevent a human hand from coming into direct contact with the spout body from the standpoint of ensuring hygiene. The breakable part can be separated by removing the cover so that user convenience is improved.
However, the breakable spouts disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are configured such that the cover (caps 12 and 3) is secured by being fitted into the breakable part (threading protrusion 18 and sealing member 15). Thus, force may be generated when the cover (caps 12 and 3) is fitted into the breakable part (threading protrusion 18 and sealing member 15) and the force may damage a weakened part (thin parts 24 and 16) and cause sealing performance to deteriorate.
Further, when external force is applied to the cover (caps 12 and 3) during transportation or storage, the force that is applied to the breakable part (thread cutting protrusion 18 and sealing member 15) may damage the weakened part (thin parts 24 and 16) and deteriorate sealing performance.
When the conventional breakable spout described above is manufactured, one of the openings at one of the two ends of the cylindrical spout is closed by the breakable part (threading protrusion 18 and sealing member 15). Therefore, since the hole of the manufactured spout has a dead end having a bottom, chemical agents tend to be left in the spout when the spout is washed. Moreover, when a pouch, to which the spout is fitted, is charged with a liquid content, the content may not be able to enter the spout.